Haruhi's Secret
by Forever Alice
Summary: Haruhi is forced into prostitution by a man she trusted. She suffers until the host club begins to question her suspicious behavior, and hunt for the reason behind it. * Will post more chapters with romance and lemon*
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night for Haruhi , just like the last night, and the night before. Even though Haruhi got accepted into Ouran Acadamy on a scholarship, and her Dad had a nice paying job, they were still struggling to keep ends meat. To pick up the slack Haruhi decided to get a job under the table, bartending. Without her father's permission, of course. But she still wasn't making enough money with what her dad thought was "baby sitting". One day the boss at the bar asked her why such a young girl was bartending, and she told him how she needed money. He took pity on her and told her that he could hire her at a place called " The Dolls" that pays young girls a large amount of money to work for them.

She creased her eyebrows and hesitated about her decision to accept his offer, but then she thought about her poor father, suffering on account of raising her.

" I'll take the job,sir", she bowed her head to him. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door to his convertible. The car was electric blue with black leather seats. " We're going there now!" , she squeaked as he opened the passanger door for her.

" Of course, the sooner the better, right?" He smiled , " Oh! You should sign this contract, it's just some things about safety." He grinned until she signed the document. Then went to the drivers side and awakened the engine. He drove for a while until they happened upon a blue victorian mansion. Haruhi tilted her head in question, she saw girls in lingerie through the windows of the house. " Are you really that dense, Haruhi?", her boss asked with a degrading tone. He was standing beside the passanger door. Haruhi's stomach began to churn when she realized what he had meant when he offered her the job. How could he be such a disgusting man? He always seemed so nice before. He opened the door and grabbed her forearm.

" W-wait! Wait! I didn't know this was what you meant!" she yelled and tugged for her arm. He continued to pull her out of the car and started toward the house.

" It's too late now, you already signed the contract." He said with a smug smirk and looked back at her with his bright eyes.

" This is illegal! I'll tell the police!" She argued. He turned around and forced her against the stone fence, surrounding the perimeter of the house. She felt his fingers tilt her chin up to face him.

" You can't tell anyone anything if you're dead…" He whispered. "… and just think about your pathetic father, without his loving daughter or wife. All alone for the rest of his life. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" His face was cold and stone-like. She turned away from his face. " In case you didn't know this, I'm the biggest mafia boss there is in Japan. If you try to get out of a deal with THIS devil, then you're out of luck." He said sturnly. Haruhi clenched her fists out of anger for herself. How could she be so blind? She lowered her eyes to the ground so he couldn't see her glassy eyes. He turned away, still dragging her to the house by her arm. He flug the door open " Girls, we have a new doll!" He yelled. All the women bowed down at the sight of him.

" Welcome home, Master Akira!" They responded in unison, and crowded around the couple. " She's scrawny isn't she?" One of them said. " Her hair's cut like a boys, as well!", another girl declared.

" I'm sure you all can make her a bit more feminine, with some work." He smiled. " I'll be upstairs training her, so carry on with your duties." He ordered and led Haruhi up a deluxe staircase. He opened one of the doors and pushed her inside before locking the door behind them. The room was covered in white, with a lacy canopy in the center. " Just so we're clear on this deal, let's go over the details. If you tell anyone about my little business. I'll kill you and whoever you tell the second I hear about it. Also, You have to come here after school and on weekends, everyday. I'll let you go after four years, once you graduate high school. The costs for your body is $100 for oral, $500 for sex, and $1000 for special services. It is also an additional $10 per hour a customer is with you." Akira explained and walked over to a white love seat in the corner of the room and sat down. " If you don't come everyday I will hunt you d-" Haruhi interuppted.

" But, I can't sell my body! I've never done anything like that! I'm not just a product you can sell!" She howled at him, stamping her foot in frustration.

" You have to!" he barked, standing up and rushing toward her. " I'll make it easy for you, let's practice right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Akira grabbed a fist full of Haruhi's short hair from the back of her head and swung his arm around her body, caging her to him. Then he pulled down on her hair, forcing her face up so she would have to look him in the eyes. Haruhi burst into tears, filling her eyes and streaming down the sides of her face.

" PLEASE!" she begged him " Please, please, please don't touch me." She choked the words out. " I have somebody that I love, and I don't want to give myself away to anyone except for him!" Her voice broke at the end of her plea. She thought of Tamaki's blonde hair and his obnoxious attitude that she loved so much. She thought about how she might love him, but he might never love her, he did after all, call her his daughter. She tried to avoid Akira's eyes by looking down, only to cause more tears to flow out.

" Do you really think I'll accept you pitiful request just because _you're in_ _love_ _with someone_? Can you even fathom an idea of who you're talking to?" he said with a sly smile. " I've had my way with hundreds of women and children who've had someone they loved, what makes you any different?" Akira lifted his eyebrows. He unwrapped his arm from around her, bringing it to the front of her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. She blushed and tried to push away from him, grabbing his hand with both of hers and pushing it away, but it didn't budge. She thrashed her head from side to side trying to escape from the grip he had on her hair. She felt a force against her abdomen knocking the wind out of her causing her to go limp in his arms. She gasped for air as he dragged her to the bed, throwing her onto it. " You should be grateful to me, I'm giving you a high paying job, and you're losing your virginity to me. At least I'm someone who knows what he's doing." he unbuckled his belt and wrapped her arms behind her back with it.

"I don't want this, I don't want this, damn you!" Haruhi squirmed and cried. Akira took a switch-blade from his back pockets and slashed open her shirt and bra. " ahhh!" she shrieked from the sudden exposure. Her nipples hardened from the chilly air and she attempted to turn over to hide herself. Akira chained her legs to the bottom bed posts with the white chains that blended in with the bed. Now that she was unable to kick at him, he cut off her pants, leaving her with nothing but her panties. He admired her strawberry printed underwear.

" These suit you, they're so cute." He tugged them upward revealing the lips of her vulva. He tugged even more, rubbing her clit with the fabric as he did so. Haruhi's cheeks were flushed, she could feel a wetness arrive between her legs.

" What are you doing? This is so humiliating! mmapphh!" She was shocked by his sudden invasion inside of her pussy. His fingers were working their way in and out of her. She bit her lip to muffled the gasps she was making.

" You're so tight, Haruhi! My fingers barely fit." He was amused by her expression. She tried to ignore his statements, and tried to think of anything to take her mind off of this. Akira took his hands away from her and tore her panties off completely. Haruhi remained silent. He stripped off his clothes, revealing multiple muscles and scars from fighting. He held his cock in his hand and pumped it a few times, revealing the pre-cum that oozed from the tip of his swelling member. Haruhi squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt the tip enter her. The stretch was painful already, she didn't know if she could endure the rest of it. He inched in slowly, flexing his hips back and forth. Haruhi's breath became heavy as she writhed underneath him. Finally he plunged deep inside of her, causing her to scream and shudder. Blood pooled out, coating his dick with the warm liquid.

Akira turned animalistic, his hands slid from her hips across her stomach to her petite breasts, he kneaded them viciously as he leaned forward to lick her lower lip. He pulled out of her, cumming all over the bed sheets. He quickly undid her chains and flipped her onto her stomach. His cock was already hard again and he drove into her dripping wet vagina as she screamed in agony before passing out.

Haruhi laid unconsciously as he ravaged her body once again. She felt broken and defeated, and there was nothing she could do about it. She needed to find help.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Haruhi awoke in her own bed wearing a large mens t-shirt. Her entire body ached and she cringed at the throbbing sensation between her legs.

" HARUHI! You're awake!" her father barged through the door, running straight to her side. " THE MAN YOU BABYSIT FOR CARRIED YOU HOME! HE SAID YOU COLLAPSED WHILE YOU WERE DOING DISHES! I WAS SO WORRIED!" he cried and hugged Haruhi. " Do you think we should go to the doctor? do you need anything!"He swung her back and forth in his arms.

" DAD CALM DOWN!" Haruhi yelled thought of what to tell him. She couldn't tell him what really happened, he would be outraged and ashamed. And she definitely couldn't go to the doctors, if she did, then she would be found out. " It was probably just because of the heat, I feel fine." Her eyes trailed of as she lied. " I'm going to get ready for school now, okay?" She began to get out of bed and waited with her arms crossed for her dad to leave the room.

Once he left she began to change into the Ouran uniform. As Haruhi turned to grab her shirt, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her thigh was bruised, along with her wrists, ankles, and ribs. She felt so ugly. Turning away, she shook her head. " I have to forget about it, I'll get over it." She whispered to herself and continued dressing; covering up the bruises carefully.

"I'm leaving dad!" She yelled right before she ran out the door, leaving her father in a loop of curiosity. Haruhi ran to school. Upon her arrival she was greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

" Sup, Haruhi?" They asked in unison. She smiled dimly, raising her hand up in a greeting manner. " Woah, you don't look so good." Kaoru reached for her forehead but was rejected as Haruhi flinched backward, flicking his hand away. " Ouch!What the matter with you Haruhi?" He asked with concern.

" It's nothing. I'm fine I'm just a little tired." She spit out. " Let's go to class, the bells are going to ring soon." She walked infront of them through the pink hallways, into the class room. The twins looked at eachother with worry.

The whole day Haruhi couldn't stop thinking about last night. It didn't help that she was reminded of it from the aching pains she got whenever she moved. By the end of the day she was exhausted. She walked into the music room with fear written on her face. She was not in the mood to entertain a bunch of girls, or put up with Tamaki's shenanigans.

" HaRuHiiiii!" She heard Tamaki's jovial voice. " Daddy heard that you weren't feeling well from these two losers" He announced, pointing at the twins. " I made you a nice cozy bed to sleep on! You can hold my Teddy bear too!" He smiled, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

" You can hold Usa-chan too!" Honey held up Usa-chan to Haruhi with an innocent look on his face.

" She doesn't need Usa-chan! She has my Teddy!" Tamaki told Honey as he led Haruhi to her bed. " Just go to sleep for now Haruhi!" She laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Kyoya raised his glasses up and walked over to Tamaki, who was gazing into Haruhi's peaceful face. " Tamaki." Kyoya called. Tamaki was having some kind of Mind Theater. " Tamaki…..TAMAKI." Kyoya raised his voice. " I think something's up with her." He inquired.

" She's just a little sleepy, we all get sleepy sometimes. Haha, I almost fell asleep in class today." He laughed and scratched his back.

" No, I think it's something else." Kyoya said in a dark tone. " I got a call from her father a little earlier. He told me that last night a man carried her home in a tee shirt. He said that she fainted while babysitting. Haruhi told her dad that it was just the heat. But it was rather chilly yesterday. Also, did you notice how she walked in here? She was limping, like she's made of glass or something." Kyoya explained.

" Maybe you're right. But if she doesn't want us to know, we can't force her to tell us. We'll just have to wait for a while." Tamaki glanced back at Haruhi with anxiety, to catch a glimpse of a tear rolling down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi woke up in a sweat. She looked around; focusing on the room around her then at her watch. "OH GOD!" She thought. It was already five o'clock. She noticed a slip of paper on her shoulder, and ripped it off. It read:

" You're finally awake Haruhi! Sorry we left you. You looked so adorable while you were sleeping so we didn't want to wake you. We locked the doors so that no one would disturb you. The key's under the couch cushion. Have a nice day! (; - Tamaki"

Haruhi jumped up and found the key. She ran out the door, down the gigantic staircase, to find Akira's car waiting for her outside. She halted with surprise. He was leaning against the car with an irritated look on his face. He looked up at her.

" How did you know where I go to school?" she asked as she cautiously walked up to him.

" Just get in." He grumbled " You're already late." He opened the driver door and got in. Haruhi waited for a moment; she recollected her thoughts. She thought maybe she should run back inside the school now to find help, or call the police . Akira wouldn't be able to hurt her again if she got him first. " GET IN!", Akira yelled from inside the car. Haruhi came back to her senses; realizing that her attempt would end in failure. She got inside the car and they drove off. Meanwhile, Kyoya was watching the whole scene from a tall window upstairs. He jotted down on the keys of his laptop to investigate the unusual car that Haruhi got into.

Haruhi arrived at the blue mansion once again, dreading each step she took toward it. She stepped into the white room and Akira locked the door behind them.

"Today we'll be practicing oral. You need to perfect yourself in all kinds of sex to attract the customers." He stepped close to Haruhi so that he was inches from her face. Her eyes began to well up. She tried to fight back the tears. " Don't cry Haruhi-chan" Akira cooed in a daunting tone. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to sob. He grabbed a fist full of hair and shook her. " STOP CRYING! I'll make you regret it more if you don't stop!" She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

" I'm sorry." Her voice broke. " I can't help it." He pushed her down onto her knees and unzippered his pants, dropping them down to the floor. Through his boxers, he exposed himself. Haruhi gawked at the sight of it. She'd never seen a man this close before.

" All you have to do is make sure you don't bite down. I'll talk you through the rest." He said, unbuttoning his boxers and stroking his member. Haruhi shook as she curiously started to lick the tip of his penis. Akira chucked lightly at the feeling. She wrapped her mouth around the head and started bobbing her up and down. She worked her way closer and closer to the base. " Take it in further Haruhi." Akira huffed. The tip was at the back of her throat already. She couldn't take in anymore without choking. Even thought she resisted, he grabbed the back of her head and shoved himself into her throat, causing her to gag. She reached her hands up to release herself from his grip but he grabbed into her wrists with one of his hands while keeping the other on the back of her head.

He kept plunging in deeper, ignoring Haruhi's choking mumbles and squirms. Her eyes began to roll back from lack of oxygen, and he pulled out of her mouth. She fell backwards onto the carpet, spitting out and gasping for air. Akira got down on the floor. He unbuttoned Haruhi's pants and pulled them off. " No Ak-!" Haruhi yelled but Akira covered her mouth with his hand. He was behind her, grinding his dick against her back side.

" Shhhh Haruhi, you failed the oral exam, therefore you must be punished." He nibbled on the tip of her ear as he whispered to her. " You're going to really enjoy this" He smiled and pulled off her panties. He used her pants to wrap around her mouth. Turning her onto her back, he spread her legs winder apart and began to lick her clit. He circled around it until it unshelled itself. Her vagina was leaking juices all over the floor. She felt hot and tingly all over her body. He turned her over again. She didn't resist, she was too ashamed to do anything.

Akira caressed his throbbing penis. It grew painfully hard, his scrotum was bulging and pulsating begging him for release. He sank into her pussy from behind. Pleasure swarmed over their bodies as he dove deeper inside of her. Haruhi's little breasts bounced each time he entered her opening. She moaned loudly through the cloth around her mouth. " Want me to go faster Haruhi- chan?" He beamed while plunging faster, making sticky soft sounds. Haruhi's vagina queefed, turning Akira on even more. His balls sprung back and fourth, rubbing against Haruhi.

" Ah! AH! AH!" She moaned into her pants. Her thighs were dripping with lubrication. Akira roared out as he came, splurting cum inside of Haruhi and out onto the floor. She screamed through the fabric and fell onto the ground as Akira stood up and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi woke up in the white room. She was laying on the bed with her wrists chained to the bed.

"It's about time you woke up." Akira groaned sitting on the love seat beside the bed. He was wearing a loose red silk robe that waved over all his muscles exposed his chest. " I gave you a little break, but I'm not done with you yet. I set up a little recording system here, so if you get any funny idea about telling someone about this, then I'll show everyone you know."

Haruhi turned her head to face forward. There were two other men in the room with video cameras, staring at her naked flesh. Her face heated up immediately. She scrunched her legs up to cover herself, but Akira already knew she would do that. He was already in front of her, holding her legs apart. The two men paned to the sides of the bed to get better angles. Akira laughed " There's no use in fighting, there's no way you'll win against me." He pulled her legs over his shoulders and bent down to ravage her breasts in his mouth.

" AHH!" Haruhi couldn't control the sound of her own voice. He traced her nipple slowly with his tongue and tweaked the other one between his thumb and forefinger. The roughly massaged it with his whole hand, send a sharp sense of pain and pleasure though Haruhi's body. She gritted her teeth and moaned. His lips trailed up to the nape of her neck and sucked on it. The blood from her head was being drained from the pleasure. She felt his hot breath steam over her as he grabbed her ear with his teeth. She could feel his hand trail down the back of her thigh and back up again. Caressing it before swooping down to her womanhood. He began probing her in and out.

" You like this, right Haruhi?" He chuckled as his finger penetrated the gooey, wet secretions from her vulva. He bite down on her ear again, growling as he did so. " Your body can't help but react to me." He kissed her lips gently, begging for entrance. " Open your mouth." He whispered. She didn't move at all. " Open it." He demanded while pulling down her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly, his tongue intruded roughly into hers. "mmm…" He moaned while licking the inside of her mouth. He backed away and adjusted her legs back on top of his shoulders . He plunged three fingers deep into her pussy. She squirmed and turned her face to the side.

"Ahhh! Plea-, no-!" She grunted. He stared at her and continued. He started slowly, then went fasted and fasted until her whole body was shaking with his rhythm. The wet slapping sounds on his fist reaching her sopping pussy made him hard. As she continued to leak he held his dick up to her pussy. Teasing it with his soft flesh. He massaged her clitoris with it. Stroking up and down as she whimpered. " Akira!" She cried as her pussy shuddered from his strokes. He pushed it inside her, sending shock waves up her spine. " Please!" She begged." no!" he was fucking deep inside her. She could feel it in her stomach. He went fast and hard like before and Haruhi's eyes rolled back into her head.

" ah! Yeah, you're still so tight!" He moaned while drilling inside of her. He pushed her legs down over her body and delved even deeper until he came to his satisfaction. " That's a wrap." He said to the camera men and let Haruhi's legs go. " You can rest now Haruhi-chan." He whispered to her as he laid down beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi woke up and began to grab her clothes, changing back into them. Akira walked in as she was putting on her shirt. She froze at his gaze.

" Don't worry, Haruhi. I'm just coming in to give you something." He handed her a wad of money. " It's 2000 dollars, for everything so far. You'll start working with regular customers tomorrow. Actually, it's Thursday isn't it? I'll give you Friday and the weekend off. But on Monday, you better come in, or I'll hunt you down." Haruhi looked down at the money and took it with a sad expression. She finished dressing and began to walk out the door. " ah-ah…" Akira began, " You're forgetting something." He said pointing a finger at his lips. " You need to kiss me and say 'Have a nice day, Master Akira' like a good little girl."

She walked back to him and pecked his lips, and he responded by grabbing her chin for a more intimate kiss. He let her go " H-Have a nice day, Master Akira." She bowed her head and walked out the door and down the stair. She breathed with relief when she reached the outside. She began to think of what to do with the money that was now in her pocket. She couldn't just give it to her dad, he would faint with the amount. She couldn't put it in her bank account either cause he would notice. She decided to keep it hidden in her room. She would give small portions to her father at a time so he would not be suspicious. As she walked a black car pulled up and the window pulled down, revealing a familiar face. Haruhi blushed with fear, she was far enough away from the doll's house so she didn't think he saw her walk out, but she was still nervous.

" Hello Kyoya-sempai! Why are you in this part or town?" She bowed her head.

" Oh I was just passing though, and I couldn't help but notice you walking. Why are you walking so far from home?" He asked revealing his eyes through his glasses.

" I have a babysitting job around here….it's over that way." She said pointing down a street opposite from the blue house.

" Do you want a ride back home?" He asked opening the door without hearing her reply. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. " It's dangerous for young girls to walk around by themselves, you never know what kind of guy is out here." Haruhi sat awkwardly next to him.

" Yes" She nodded her head " Thank you for giving me a ride" She smiled nervously. The car came to a stop, they arrived outside of her house.

" By the way, Haruhi. Tamaki planned a little field trip to a hot springs for the Saturday and Sunday. But he refuses to go unless you come too. So will you come with us? I'd hate to see all that money go to waste." He looked at her as she opened the door and turned around to face him.

" I'll have to ask my dad. So I'll tell you tomorrow okay? Thanks for the ride again." She smiled and walked into her house. Her dad wasn't home yet, she laid fifty dollars on the kitchen counter and left a note saying that it was from her babysitting. Then she went to soak in the bathtub. She closed her eyes and began to dream:

She walked down the hallway of the school. All eyes were on her, whispering things about her. It was too quiet to hear. She got to the music room. When she opened the door there was blood everywhere. The host club was lying on the floor and Akira was standing in the middle of the room facing her. " I told you what would happen if you tried to tell anyone" He whispered. Suddenly she was awoken.

"Haruhi~ are you in there honey?" Her father knocked on the door. She plunged up from the water, and got out.

" Yeah! Welcome home Dad! I must have dozed off a little while I was in the tub." She laughed. and changed into her pj's. " How was your day?"


	7. Chapter 7

" Hey dad I'm going to go to a hot springs with the host club this weekend, is that alright?" Haruhi asked

" Sure Haruhi, as long as Kyoya's there. I trust that he'll keep you safe.

So the host club too a large bus to the hot springs. But when they got there they realized that Haruhi would need to be kept in the opposite side of the room arraignments since she technically is a girl. But they still got to play games and eat together.

"I wanted you to come because you seemed very tired lately Haru-chan. Has everything been alright at work lately?" Honey asked as he ate some sushi.

" Yeah everything's been fine. Just really busy lately for some reason. But it'll be alright soon." Haruhi smiled and continued eating to avoid any other questions that would come up.

After dinner she went back to her room and dressed for bed. But was interrupted by a knock on the door.

" Hello Haruhi-Chan." A familiar voice announced.

Haruhi backed into the corner of the room as he closed the doors behind him.

"I just had to see what you were up to, when I heard that you would be vacationing with a group of boys. It seems that you're not as innocent as I thought you were." Akira walked the floor toward Haruhi.

" HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE!?" She asked in a harsh whisper. Akira pulled Haruhi into a rough hug; smothering her face in his chest disabling her from speaking.

" I keep track of all my little dolls. And right now you happen to be my favorite." He pushed her away and forced her onto her knees. " Since I took the liberty of visiting you, you should at least thank your master." Haruhi blushed and shook her head until Akira grabbed her hair and kneeled down in front of her. " Well you wouldn't want to resist and cause a commotion. All of those boys would come in here, and it would just be so embarrassing for you, wouldn't it." He mocked as he cupped her chin and traced a finger down her cheek where a tear fell.

" Please Master Akira, not here. I'll do anything you want back at the house. But not here. Please!" She begged.

" Nuh-uh, my little pet. I want you now. And I always get what I want." He slipped a hand under her nightgown and into her panties. She whimpered but was silenced by his lips pressed to hers. He pulled her over so that he was leaning against the wall and her back was leaning against him while he massaged her clit. She felt his bulge against her back and the tingling feeling she got from his fingers. He began probing in and out of her, adding a digit each time. " You've become awfully wet, Haruhi. Take your nightgown off, and help me undress."

" Yes, Master." She turned around, slipped off her panties, and pulled off her nightgown. She untied the rope holding Akira's robe together, revealing his throbbing member. She paused for a minute, unsure of what to do.

" Get on it." He smirked and pulled her so she hovered over his lap. She slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling the tightness of her pussy taking him in. She moaned into his shoulder blade and began moving up and down. " Good girl Haruhi." He grabbed her hips and helped move her up and down his cock, grunting a little as she worked on top of him. He moved to the floor so she could hover over him with her hands on the floor above his head. Her breasts were in perfectly positioned in front of his face. He raised his hand to the small of her back and pushed her forward so they were even close. As she kept bouncing he stuck his tongue out so that it flicked her nipple each time her tits bounced. She gasped at the feeling and he brought up his other hand to pinch and squeeze her other nipple.

Akira suddenly pushed her onto her back and turned her around so he could take her from behind. He then plunged deep inside of her hard and fast. She instantly began panting. " Keep quiet you little whore. Or everyone here with hear you." He pushed her head to the ground while keeping her ass in the air and plunged in harder. " I know you like it when I fuck you like this. Don't you?" Haruhi clenched her teeth but said nothing as she took him in. " Say it! Or I'll make you scream!"

" Yes I Do" She tried to say calmly.

" You do what?" He said quickly.

" I like it when you fuck me like this!" She blurted out as he pulled out and came all over her back.

"That's a good girl" He breathed out.

At that moment another knock was heard at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Akira quickly jumped out the window, glaring back at Haruhi as a warning. She wiped herself off with the bed sheets and threw her nightgown back on.

" Just a second!" Haruhi scrambled to arrange the room back into place. The door slide open to reveal Kyoya. Haruhi froze in place as he flicked on the lights. She could feel her heart pounding harder as his eyes scanned the room. There was no way she could fool him about what had happened. The room smelt of sweat and sex, with traces of semen on the sheets. Kyoya calmly placed his notepad on the ground and without a word pinned Haruhi to the wall.

"SEMP-"

" NO! HARUHI, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW OR I WILL EXPOSE WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE REST OF THE CLUB!" He shook her with anger as she burst out in tears.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She gasped through her tears. " I don't know what to do; I can't escape him! He's everywhere! Help me please, Sempai!" She covered her face in her palms and Kyoya backed away. " He forced me to be his prostitute! He won't leave me alone! I never wanted this! Please don't look down on me!"

Kyoya patted her head " It'll be okay. I already started investigating him and now that I'm sure I can definitely send my police force after him" Haruhi looked up at him.

" You knew?" She sniffed.

" I wasn't completely sure. But the way you were acting and those times I ran into you on the street were clues." He held his head in his hand " Foolish girl, why don't you ever ask for help when it's needed, if I didn't find you like this, who knows how long you would have kept quiet about it." Haruhi continued crying and apologizing.

" I just want this to be over, I wish it never happened" More tears flowed down her cheeks. " Please don't tell the others, I don't want them to get involved and get hurt."

" True, those idiots wouldn't understand how dangerous this guy is. That would only be putting a few sheep in a lions den. But we will get to the bottom of this, and make sure that he rots in jail for the rest of his life for what he's done."


End file.
